Catching the Fallen Star
by animesnape21
Summary: when snape has to make an unexpected resuce, he suddenly comes to terms with his feelings for harry potter. but does harry love him back? if so will a horrible battle at the end of the year tear them apart? Rated M later on and for violence. HPSS slash
1. Chapter 1: the cry for help

Catching the fallen star

Catching the fallen star

Chapter one

Harry's POV

Harry Potter returned to the Dursleys that summer, having recently lost his last piece of family. They did not understand why he looked so down and they used it to their advantage. They abused him worse than ever, forcing him to do back-breaking chores and punished him for no reason. He was forbidden to tell no one but little did he know someone would find out soon enough.

"Please I swear I didn't mean to do it. I can put it right please give me the chance Master," Harry begged as his Uncle Vernon advanced into the room, his face purple with rage.

"BOY YOU DID THAT TO DUDLEY ON PURPOSE! YOU THREW A VERY EXPENSIVE PLATE AT HIM AND YOU SAY YOU CAN PUT IT RIGHT! MY SON NEEDS STICHES BECAUSE OF YOU! SO YOU ARE GOING TO PAY VERY SEVERLY FOR IT!" Harry's uncle bellowed as he threw the first punch at Harry. Harry shrieked with pain as more punches and eventually kicks came his way. After a few minuets of hurting the boy, Vernon stopped as he watched the boy bleed from his multiple wounds. He knew there was more than one way to break Harry than this.

"Harry your punishment is going to be much worse than I just gave you," Vernon sneered as the boy cowered in fear.

Harry watched as his uncle pulled down his pants and forced him to do the same. Vernon turned the boy over so he could not see what was happening but Harry still felt his uncle enter him. He still felt the pain as his uncle broke him in a horrible way. He felt as his uncle thrusted in and out of him, causing him to wither and shriek with pain. He knew that even the famous potions master at Hogwarts wouldn't even be able to handle the sight of the _**Golden Boy **_at this moment.

His uncle finished with him a few moments later, promising more. Harry found himself being tied to his bed and heard the door being locked. He sighed and decided to put his private lessons with Snape to good use…………………

Snape's POV

Severus Snape sat in his private office at Hogwarts, having finished his lesson plans for the next school year two months earlier than he thought. He sat staring at the fire, when a very weak but familiar and distressed voice shot across his mind,

"**Professor Snape**." Snape knew it was Harry but it didn't sound like Harry. The boy sounded weak and malnourished so Snape responded,

"**Potter why are you disturbing me………..**"

"**Professor please I need help.**" Snape noticed the fading of Harry's voice so he quickly said,

"**Potter whatever you do hold on. I'm coming with help. Where are you right now?**" Stupid question.

"**Muggles house. Number 4 Privet Drive. Uncle…………..**" With that Harry's voice faded completely. Snape sent a message to Dumbledore and Remus, before lifting the charms in his office enough so he could apperate toe where Harry was. To where Harry needed him and fast…..

Uncle Vernon's POV

Harry had passed out from pure pain and exhaustion so Vernon decided to take advantage of that. He beat more pain into the boy, not just with his fists but with the rape he had been wanting to do for so long. As he finished raping Harry for the third time that day, he was thrown from the almost dead boy. Before he blacked out, he saw a man with greasy hair and a long hooked nose bending over Harry.

"Get away from my fuck you bastard," Vernon muttered before passing out.

Snape's POV

Snape arrived at the address Harry told him and entered the wards quickly. He looked around the room but did not see Harry. It took him to realize that there was the smell of blood drifting from upstairs, so Snape hurried up the stairs, following the smell. He reached the top landing and saw a horror coming from a room that had the door partially opened.

A large and beefy man was raping an unconscious Harry (so Snape prayed); hurting the boy more than Snape had thought. Snape felt his anger rising towards the man he presumed was Harry's muggle uncle and before Snape could control himself he had ripped the man away from the boy he had deep feelings for and threw him against the wall. As he bent over Harry, Snape heard the man mutter,

"Get away from my fuck you bastard," Then he heard the slump and Snape knew the man had passed out. Snape checked Harry's heartbeat and found one. As he began assessing the damage done to the boy he heard someone call from downstairs,

"Severus?"

"Upstairs and hurry! We're losing Harry!" Snape called desperately and a few seconds later Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin kneeled next to him. The werewolf looked like he was about to cry, where Dumbledore looked purely angry.

"I should have never left him here," Dumbledore muttered as the three set out to revive Harry.

"We simply didn't know Albus. If we had we would have gotten him out of here ASAP," Remus said. Suddenly Harry blinked at looked at all three of them before saying,

"Sorry for not telling you guys sooner." Then he passed out again. Snape looked at Dumbledore and said,

"We need to get him to Grimwald Place"


	2. Chapter 2:the awakening and the kiss!

Catching the Fallen Star

Catching the Fallen Star

Chapter 2

Harry didn't wake up for a week and the entire time Snape did not leave his side. The memory kept playing itself over and over again in his mind.

_Once Snape, Dumbledore, and Remus had gotten Harry to Grimwald Place, Snape was able to heal Harry but he had to say grimly_,

"_He is simply too weak to wake up right now. All we can do is having someone stay with him until he wakes up." Dumbledore and Remus looked at each other, silently agreeing._

"_Severus you will stay with him. Remus and I will be here at Grimwald Place but we feel that you are the person Harry might want to thank first when he wakes up," Dumbledore said and Remus added,_

"_He did contact you. You know that he wouldn't contact you unless it was a real dire emergency." Snape simply nodded and sat in a chair next to Harry. It was going to be a long wait…_

"Professor Snape?" Snape looked up from his hands and saw that Harry was finally awake.

"Harry we almost lost you," Snape whispered as he helped Harry sit up slowly. The boy groaned in pain slightly before saying,

"Thank you for taking me seriously". For the first time in 5, almost 6, years Snape did not see Harry as the spoiled, pampered Golden Boy-Who-Lived. Snape was too damn blind to see that Harry was underfed, abused, and even forced to do hard labor. But now he actually saw that Harry was starved of affection from anybody. That the boy wasn't who everyone wanted him to be.

"Harry thank you for trusting me and by the way I do see that you paid attention in those private classes that we had your 5th year," was his response, "Now I do believe that Dumbledore and Remus want to say hello." With that Snape left the room, causing Harry to have time to think about some, unsettling feelings he was having.

After a few minuets, however, Harry was being gingerly crushed by Remus Lupin while Dumbledore stood off to one side.

"Remus get off! _YOU'RE _going to be the one to kill me not my uncle" Harry gasped and Remus backed off. Remus pulled up a chair next to Snape, who had sat down again, and asked,

"Harry James Potter why did you not tell anyone that you were being mistreated?" Harry looked at his hands, his face falling very slightly but only Snape caught it.

"Trust me Remus if I thought someone might actually believe me then you know I would have but I also wasn't very keen to trust people. I either didn't want to get hurt again or have someone not believe me." Harry whispered and Snape felt his heart breaking even though he knew the boy did not feel the same love Snape was feeling for Harry.

"But in the end you decided that you could trust me enough to actually use those lessons to use Harry?" Snape asked and that's when Harry looked up and met Snape in his stare.

"Yes. What my uncle was doing to me was the final breaking point. I knew, after the first time that day you got me out of there, he wouldn't let me go back to Hogwarts. Plus I felt like I was going to die there was so much pain." That was too much for Dumbledore, who had remained silent the entire time. Dumbledore muttered something about contacting the Weasley's and left the room. Remus went with him, the werewolf looked like he was about to cry.

Snape moved closer to Harry and took his hand in his when he wasn't rejected. Harry himself was crying.

"Harry why are you crying? You know you don't have to see those people again," Snape said, his concern starting to show with his other feelings.

"I was too god-damned stupid, to god-damned un-trusting to tell anyone sooner, even in the muggle world," Harry confessed to Snape.

"Harry I think it was more of you were too scared to tell anyone, for the fear of getting hurt more by your uncle, or you just didn't want to get hurt by anyone else." Snape simply said before Harry burst into tears. Snape went and actually sat on the bed and gathered Harry up gingerly up in his arms, trying to comfort him. Harry didn't push away but instead cuddled closer to Snape. Snape knew that this meant any form of real comfort to Harry was welcome.

Snape heard Harry sigh slightly before he heard Harry mutter,

"Professor I think I love you".

"Po-Harry I love you too?" Snape said uncertainly, hoping this meant Harry might actually want to be with him.

"I really do." This time Snape looked down and saw the emerald green-eyes that he remembered from his childhood friend, actually seeing in them what Snape was feeling. Snape brushed a piece of hair out of Harry's face before whispering,

"You know Harry. This means now I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." With that said Harry shifted in Snape's arms so he was sitting up in them, reached a shaky hand out, brought Snape's face to his and kissed Snape!

What Harry didn't expect was for Snape to return it, for Harry thought that Snape meant he loved Harry as a son but this was a whole lot better.

When they broke apart, Harry felt as if his whole world had suddenly been pieced back together. The same for his new…. Ummm boyfriend would Harry call it?

"Don't worry Harry," Snape had seen the question on his beloved's face, "I'm not going to walk away from you. Not after this." The door popped opened and Remus walked in. Snape and Harry both blushed but all Remus said was,

"Well it's about god-damn time you two got together. The Weasleys will be here in about three…. Two……one." Harry heard it just as Remus said one and scrambled out of Snape's arms. Snape was back in his chair when Harry heard Ron yelling downstairs,

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO MY FRIEND!? WHAT HAPPENED TO MY MATE?!" Then Harry, Snape, and Remus all heard the footsteps of many Weasleys running up the stairs. Since Harry was not in good shape still, Snape and Remus stood up to hold back the crowd. All they had to do was get Snape to give the overwhelming amount of people his most evil glare and they would back off.

"Ok," Remus said once the crowd stopped trying to get to Harry, "Now I think Ron, Hermione, and Molly should come in first. Harry just woke up so me careful and be quiet." Remus looked back at Harry and threw him a wink that said,

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." With that Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley came in as Remus ushered all the others out and as Snape sat back down in his chair by Harry.

_Author's notes: Ok so quick review. Harry was getting beaten to a pulp and raped by his uncle when he contacted snape via leginamency. snape(mostly our dear potions master), dumbledore, and remus save harry. they get harry to grimwald place and harry wakes up a week later there. snape and harry share their first kiss before harry gets bombarded w/ weasleys. remus says "finally" when he sees harry and snape cuddling, like he expected it (which of course our favorite werewolf did expect these two to get together). ron, hermione, and molly r the first to see harry when the weasleys get there. what will happen next chapter?? (smiles evily)._

_ok so this is during harry's 6th year at hogwarts but i decided that this would make for a better half-blood prince than the original (which i love deeply and with all my heart). so snape will not kill dumbledore (decided that dumbledore will die a slow and painful death at the hands of someone else). snape will run away with harry, ron, and hermione as will remus. (remus will never marry tonks. his one true love is dead (and no it wasnt dumbledore shudders at the thought if dumbledore and remus going at it)_


	3. Chapter 3:interrogations and nicknames

Catch the Fallen Star

Catch the Fallen Star

Chapter 3

Harry mentally prepared himself for the questions that would be fired at him. Instead he heard Ron ask,

"You and Professor Snape finally together?" Next Harry heard Hermione and Mrs.Weasley yell,

"RONALD WEASLEY! YOU DO NOT ASK THAT QUESTION!"

"Actually its ok Mrs.Weasley and 'Mione," Harry said and Snape came to sit next to Harry on the bed again, "Professor Snape and I are together if it makes you happy."

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, "The twins owe me some money!"

"RON!" Harry burst out, "YOU AND THE TWINS BET THAT I WOULD GET TOGETHER WITH PROFESSOR SNAPE!?" Ron looked rather embarrassed when Harry asked that but Mrs. Weasley saved Harry from having to do quick thinking.

"Harry dear I do hope you're alright."

"Much better now," Harry replied as Snape grabbed his hand. Hermione was just staring at the two so Snape asked politely,

"Miss. Granger do you want to say anything?"

"Actually sir I do have one question for Harry. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Harry looked away from the group, clearly not wanting to say anything but he did say,

" 'Mione I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok I think the others want to visit you dear," Mrs. Weasley ushered out Ron and Hermione and sent in the twins.

"Well the bet was an excellent bet," Fred said to Harry, grinning. Harry sighed and jokingly asked,

"Is this all you people are going to talk about? Me and Professor Snape getting together?"

"Well people did expect it slightly but we are happy for you man," George replied before the twins left. For the next 5 minuets, Harry and Snape had to endure Order members and Weasleys asking questions about their relationship. Snape had to endure a lengthy interrogation from Mr. Weasley and Mad-Eye about certain subjects in a relationship. Finally the two were left in piece.

"God I though they would never leave," Harry stated as the door swung shut for the last time.

"Same here. Now it's just you and me my brat," Snape's eyes gleamed at the nickname and Harry laughed slightly.

"Ahhh but you are my greasy git didn't you know?" Harry returned the jest.

"Well whatever happens you are mine and no one else's," Snape replied softly as he leaned down to kiss Harry. Harry eagerly returned it, wrapping his arms around Snape's waist. When Snape pulled away from Harry's lips he said,

"Oh and in the classroom it's still Professor Snape or Sir. But for now and in private, including around your two best friends outside of the classroom, its Severus to you."

"Well Severus," Harry said as Snape rubbed his cheek, "I might like that." With that Snape gave Harry one last kiss before leaving Harry to get proper sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: HE'S ALIVE!

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry was up and about by his birthday and Snape never left his side. The Weasleys (all except for Ginny) were rather happy for Harry and Snape, quickly warming up to the side of Snape that no one but Harry's deceased mom ever saw.

"Happy Birthday my little brat" Harry awoke on his 16th birthday to Snape sitting on the edge of his bed and Harry smiled.

"Well Good-Morning to you as well my greasy git" Harry replied as he moved closer to Snape. Snape smiled and gave Harry a quick kiss before saying,

"Come on. We're going to Diagon Alley today for school shit. It seems Dumbledore would like to open the school a week early and the lists came last night while you were sleeping." Harry groaned at the thought of going to Diagon Alley with Snape, where most likely there would be Hogwarts students there as well.

"Don't worry love. If they give us any crap then I can give them detention when school starts again. That is one advantage in dating a teacher." Snape could read Harry so well and Harry knew it was all thanks to Leginamency.

"You know you need to try to teach me Occulmency again. It might come in handy when I'm fighting Voldy," Harry replied as he slid out of the covers and made his way to his dresser.

"It will and I promise to do just so. I need you to live through this. I mean if you die then who do I pick on in Potions class?" Snape ducked with a chuckle as a plush snitch came flying at him.

"Ohhh Testy this morning. Don't worry I think I can fix that in time for the birthday party Molly has insisted on throwing you" Harry groaned again and Snape went over to him.

"Don't worry. I won't let you get bored" Snape whispered in a seductive tone. Suddenly there was loud shouting coming from the floor below them.

"**OH MY GOD! SIRIUS YOUR…… YOUR….. ALIVE! HARRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! SIRIUS HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE! THIS IS FUCKING AWSOME!**" Harry threw on his cloths and darted from his bedroom, leaving a completely surprised Snape standing there, trying to piece what just happened together.

**_Authors notes: HA! I tricked all of yall into thinking that our dear Sirius was dead! hahaha! ok so anyways..._**

_**so this is going to make for an interesting story now that Sirius is back and alive. We all love him and so does a certain werewolf friend of ours. definat love story with huge plot twisting action happening (and sirius, ron, hermione, harry, remus, and severus will be the horncrux hunting group after bill and fluers weeding. i decided to keep those parts. so basically this story will advance into the 7th book as well)**_


	5. Chapter 5: leave them alone

Remus' POV

Remus' POV (up until Tonks comes in)--

Remus had been walking down the steps that led to the main hallway on Harry's birthday, when the door opened and the inevible happened. Sirius Black walked through that doorway. Remus stared at Sirius for a second before shouting,

"**OH MY GOD! SIRIUS YOUR…… YOUR….. ALIVE! HARRY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! SIRIUS HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE! THIS IS FUCKING AWSOME!**". Sirius just smiled and Remus tackled him with a kiss.

"Oh Remus" Sirius whispered after breaking the kiss. Remus smiled and buried his face into Sirius' warm neck, crying softly as Sirius held him.

"Awww so cute" Sirius and Remus looked in the direction of the stairs and saw Harry standing there, a smile on his face and an arm wrapped tightly around Snape's waist.

" Hey there little buddy" Sirius called as Remus crawled off him and Harry came running over. Harry let go of Snape and hugged Sirius, too over come with joy and bewilderment to even speak.

"Hurt Harry and you die Snape" Sirius growled. Snape just nodded and watched as Harry hit the marauder playfully.

"Well Remus you hurt my godfather and I kill you in your sleep" Harry returned with a smile. Remus merely nodded and took Sirius' hand when Harry went and re-joined Snape.

Harry's POV--

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed an obviously upset person from the kitchen steps. Everyone turned and saw a clearly pissed off Nymphadora Tonks.

" Tonks I'm only interested in Sirius not you" Remus softly said as he dropped his gaze. Everyone could see how hurt and upset Remus was getting and what surprised the adults is when Harry went over and slapped Tonks across the face.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE! IF YOU WANT REMUS HAPPY, WHICH I KNOW YOU DO, YOU WILL LET THEM GO OUT IF THEY WANT AND NOPT GIVE THEM CRAP ABOUT IT NYMPHADORA TONKS! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER AND IF YOU REALLY LOVED REMUS THEN YOU WOULD LET HIM GO AND BE WITH SIRIUS!" Deathly silence followed as tears swelled up behind Remus' and Tonks eyes. Tonks obviously had enough for she stomped to the door and yelled,

"QUEERS!" before opening the door, walking out it, and slammed the Victorian door shut. Harry went over to Remus and asked,

" Hey she wasn't right for you anyhow. You have the right person beside you and you shouldn't even care what she thinks, nor says. Just enjoy having Sirius and lets go get breakfast. I'm starved and yes I mean literately" Remus chuckled lightly before being pulled in the direction of the stairs that led to the kitchen by Sirius.

"Well interesting birthday so far don't you think?" came a snarky voice behind Harry. Harry turned and was caught in a warm embrace.

"Well I can just tell its going to only get more interesting don't you think love?" Harry asked with fake interest in his voice. Snape just gave Harry a light kiss before they headed to breakfast, the smell of frying bacon and many shrieks of greeting to Sirius drifting from the basement kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6:the start of crazy things

Chapter 6

When Harry and Snape stepped into Diagon Alley, Harry stared at the vast crowd of Hogwarts students milling about. He made to remove his hand from Snape's but wasn't allowed to.

"We discussed this already Harry. I don't care what the students think and if they give us crap I can give them detention" Harry relaxed a bit and together the two of them, plus the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius behind the. Students did stop and stare but they kept moving when they saw the glare Snape was giving them.

"Well I guess it's a good thing you're the most feared teacher at Hogwarts" Harry muttered. Snape nodded, looking at something down the stone sidewalk a ways down from the large group.

"Harry do you trust me?" Harry nodded, a confused look on his face.

"Ok well we weren't going to tell you this until school started but I think it will be easier if we tell you tonight"

"Sev what are you talking about?" Remus overheard them.

"Severus we can't tell him!"

"Remus we might not have time if we wait! We have to tell him tonight" Severus replied angrily. Remus just shook his head and turned back to conversation he was having with Sirius. The rest of the shopping trip went by quietly, Harry and Snape not speaking much but that was only because both were in deep thought. Somehow the group knew that hell was going to be released in the future and Snape was just thinking about what Dumbledore was going to make Harry do later…………………………………………………………….

* * *

That night…………..

Harry, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Dumbledore sat in the library after Harry's birthday dinner. Privacy spells had been put up and Harry didn't like the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

"Harry some rather unsettling news has come up" Dumbledore started off with. Harry sighed.

"Does this have anything to do with Voldemort?" When Harry got a nod from all the adults in the room, he groaned.

"It would seem that the Ministry has decided to put you in a safe place, hiding you from Voldemort until you have been trained in combat. Now we know that isn't safe." Harry interrupted Dumbledore.

"of course it isn't safe! Voldemort would find where I am and then I would be more of a sitting duck than I am at Hogwarts! I mean I knew fudge was totally insane but this has just gone way below the mark for me! I will not be separated from Hogwarts, my friends, or my family! Never in a million years!" Snape put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, trying to calm the distressed teen down.

"Harry Do we think we would actually let that happen? We do have a solution. We need to you do a bonding ceremony with someone" Harry fell silent as he looked at each of the adults, and then at his friends. It was a few minuets before he spoke again.

"Let me get this straight because I think I see your plan here. In order for me not to be removed from Hogwarts, and in a way saving my skin for the time being, I must undergo a bonding ceremony, which in a way sounds like a marriage to me, and then the Minister can't remove me to a safe place or whatever you want to call it. Am I missing anything?" Hermione nodded.

"In order for this plan to actually work you need to 'marry' someone with power and money. Someone the ministry wouldn't dare try to cross" after Hermione said that, all eyes went to Snape. Harry glanced at him and then looked back at Dumbledore.

"Severus?" Dumbledore asked. Harry heard a sigh come from beside him and then he knew Severus nodded.

"Ok well I think we should leave Severus, Harry, Sirius, and Remus alone so the proper questions before a bonding can take place without to much discomfort" Everyone stood and followed Dumbledore. Before he could leave the room, Ron was stopped by Harry.

"Make sure you tell Ginny for me Ron" Harry whispered and Ron nodded before following Hermione out and closing the door. Harry looked back at Sirius, who was sitting straight at Severus. With a sigh, Harry leaned against Snape. He knew it would be a long time before this was all over.

* * *

3 hours later

"Well everything would seem to be in order" Sirius finally said. Harry had fallen asleep lightly after the first hour and Snape gently shook him awake while Remus went and got everyone else.

"So?" Harry murmured as he hid a yawn behind his hand. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore spoke.

"Well the bonding ceremony will take place tomorrow night. I want everyone to try to get some sleep tonight and I must ask that Harry and Severus not see each other until tomorrow." Harry glared at Dumbledore.

"Can we possibly ignore muggle traditions?" Dumbledore shook his head and Snape said quietly to Harry,

"Don't worry about it Harry. it won't be long until we see each other again and well maybe things got sped up for us but at least we will be together" Harry nodded and watched sadly as Snape followed Dumbledore out of the library.

"I think bed is in need here. We all have a long day ahead of us tomorrow" Molly said as she stood up. But no one made to follow her. They all knew that Harry needed them and well no one in the library went to sleep that night. Harry's birthday just went from totally awesome, to totally weird and they sat there comforting him the best they could.

* * *

_A/N: So change of things huh? well things get crazier and don't worry this all part of the plot (even though this did get added at the last minuet i will admit). so what will happen to the relationship between Sev and Harry now? what will happen when Voldemort finds out (which won't be until after Fudge finds out about the bondage between Sev and Harry)? Ideas? R&R please: animesnape21_


	7. Chapter 7: bonding ceremony

_While Sirius and Severus were negotiating the Bonding Ceremony contract………………._

_Ron and Hermione entered the room Hermione was sharing with Ginny, both lost in thought. As expected, Ginny was waiting up for Hermione._

"_So?" the red-head asked "what the hell is going on?" Hermione looked at Ron before saying,_

"_Ginny we both know how much you wanted to marry Harry and all that but it seems that isn't possible .Harry has to do a bonding with Professor Snape" Ginny lost it then._

"_WHAT!"_

"_Ginny, Harry has to do it for his own safety right now. We all know how much this must be a shock to you but there isn't a thing we can do. Harry and Professor Snape have to do this or Harry is basically a sitting duck with Voldemort. Fudge wanted to hide Harry away from Voldemort and train him. This is the only way" Ginny collapsed onto her bed in tears. Ron and Hermione sat next to her, rubbing her back when they both knew that they didn't care if Ginny was upset……………………………_

* * *

The next Morning

Harry stumbled into the kitchen at Grimwald place, the events of the previous night still fresh in his mind. He knew that Ginny hadn't taken the news well and his friends and his strange family had stayed up to comfort him instead of go to sleep. Granted everyone did fall asleep at like 5 in the morning, 2 hours ago. Harry slumped into a chair and waited for people to come in. It wasn't long before Remus, Sirius, Fred, and George had come in.

"Harry you alright?" Sirius asked as he took a seat next to his godson. Harry nodded and then slammed his head into the table.

"Harry?" Fred asked.

"Don't get me wrong I am happy I get a chance to marry Severus but I wanted to wait until I was at least out of school! Plus all this shit has to come up right after I escape the Dursleys for good! I mean don't I get a chance at a fucking normal life anymore!? Well I guess fucking not!? I mean I love Severus but I don't even get a chance at properly dating him or anything! I just get thrust into marriage with him to save my skin! Why do these things have to happen to me!?" Sirius and Remus looked at each other before Remus spoke,

"Harry we wish that you could have a normal life with a chance to properly date Severus and to have your parents with you and to not have to deal with the crap Voldemort keeps dealing you. We really do. Everyone in this house just wants you happy and safe. We wish you could have waited to get married but if its for your safety, then we can deal with it" Harry nodded and hugged Remus and Sirius just as Molly Weasley walked in with Dumbledore right behind her.

"I hope you all got decent sleep last night" Molly said. Just as she said that, Sirius' head hit the table and he started to snore softly. Harry leaned against Remus, who was on his left, and sighed. Dumbledore sat directly across from Harry and asked,

"You ready for this afternoon?" Harry sighed again before responding.

"Yes. And no. I don't even really know what to think of anything anymore" Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Severus told me the same thing before I came here"

"He got sleep right?" Harry asked, suddenly wide awake as if the mention of his soon-to-be-bond mate gave him adrenaline. Dumbledore chuckled at the sudden energy in Harry.

"Yes I made sure of it. He is quite fine but just as nervous as you. In fact bonding you to him will even solve his problem with Voldemort" Hermione had walked in when Dumbledore spoke and she started elaborating for Harry.

"When you marry Professor Snape Harry, it will remove the dark mark from his arm and cut any connections that Professor Snape will have to Voldemort at the moment. It not only helps you but it helps him you see" Harry smiled at the sound of Snape being free from any sort of enslavement to Voldemort.

"Well at least he will be free in a way" Harry muttered to himself. Quiet chatter filled the kitchen and mixed in with the smells of bacon, eggs, toast, and tea. The food drew the rest of the Weasley clan and a few select Order members, like Mad-Eye and Kingsley.

"Professor where is the ceremony taking place?" Harry asked rather suddenly as Ginny walked in with a glare on her face and her face stained with tears from her sleepless night.

"Hogwarts. My office. There you will move into Severus' quarters for the rest of the summer. Which reminds me" Dumbledore said as he turned to Sirius and Remus.

"It would seem we need a few teachers. Will you two consider it?"

"Albus you don't even have to ask us to consider it. I know we will be more than glad to teach at Hogwarts" Sirius and Remus said at the same time. Harry grinned even more, knowing his godfather and Remus would be at Hogwarts that year. The rest of the day passed by, and Harry hid from almost everyone except his godfather and Remus. Before Harry could even think about the time, he was making his way to Hogwarts via la Floo for the bonding ceremony. Remus and Sirius had flooed ahead of him and Ron and Hermione were coming after him. Dumbledore was already waiting for Harry with Snape when Harry tumbled out of the fireplace. Snape caught him with a smile before the two of them turned to Albus.

"Well now that everyone is here we should begin" The door to Albus' office opened and Harry's head of house, Minerva McGonagall, came in right after Hermione had stepped out of the floo.

"Sorry I'm late Albus. Just got the letter a few minuets ago." Dumbledore just smiled at her before motioning for Harry and Severus to stand directly in front of his desk. They did so and grasped right hands. Harry took a deep breath as Dumbledore began.

"Well we can keep this as simple as you two want or we can do a proper marriage speech" Snape just gave Dumbledore a 'keep it simple or I hex you' look. Dumbledore smiled at Severus before summoning 2 rings. He handed one each to Harry and Severus before he continued.

"Do you, Severus Tobias Snape, take Harry Potter as your bond mate and promise to join power, body, house, and souls to each other?" Snape raised harry's Right hand, slid the ring on, and then said,

"I do" Harry marveled at how calm Snape sounded to him and then realized Dumbledore was speaking to him.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Severus Snape as your bond mate and promise to join power, body, house, and souls to each other?" Harry gulped and then said in an almost whisper as he slid the ring onto Snape's finger,

"I do". Harry could tell that his voice was shaking as he spoke. Taking a deep breath, Harry looked back at Dumbledore, who spoke again.

"Well now you two are bonded. You can share a kiss now" Harry turned back to Snape, who placed a gentle hand on the back of Harry's head and placed his lips against Harry's for a brief moment. After Snape took a step back from the kiss, Harry sighed in near relief. Hermione and Ron were soon leading him over to a couch and were speaking to him quietly, not that Harry heard what they said. His mind was only on Snape at the moment. It still seemed impossible to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Dumbledore and Snape examining Snape's left arm.

"We will write to you as often as we can Harry" Hermione said, which brought Harry back from his daze. Harry suddenly grabbed his friends and pulled both of them into a fierce hug.

"Thank you guys for sticking by me through the years. I don't think I would have made it if you hadn't" Ron and Hermione nodded in their three way hug, knowing how much they did mean to Harry right then and there.

"Harry?" Harry pulled away from the hug and turned to see McGonagall and his new husband standing behind the Golden Trio.

"Harry your things have been moved into Severus' quarters when you're ready" Harry gave Ron and Hermione one last hug before standing up. He got nearly crushed by Sirius and Remus and was given a hug from Dumbledore and McGonagall before he followed Snape out of Dumbledore's office and into the rooms he would be sharing with Snape. The older man was quiet until they stopped in front of a painting with what Harry could guess a portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Well Harry here is the entrance. Password is bondage" Harry nearly choked when Snape said bondage. Snape gave Harry an amused smirk as the portrait swung open for them to enter. When Harry stepped into Snape's rooms, he was completely taken back. Everything he expected the rooms to look out went right out the window.

"Welcome home Harry" Snape whispered as Harry stared around the living room. Harry was completely speechless. The rooms were complete done in soft blues and greens. There was a fairly good sized library that Hermione would spend hours in if given the chance. Snape had pictures of sunsets and lakes hanging on the stone walls and there was a huge fireplace in the living room. There were quite a few doors off to one side and Harry could only guess where they led.

"wow" Harry whispered as he stepped in further. Snape gave an amused chuckle.

"Glad you approve little cheeky brat"

"Greasy Git"

"Golden Boy"

"Dungeon dwelling bat" Snape threw up his hands in defeat as Harry smirked. Looking around again, Harry knew that the rooms would be just what he needed. What he didn't know is that the problems that arise after everything he went through during the summer were about to arise for the first time that night.

* * *

_A/N: yep here it is. the bonding ceremony. and now all the problems will take off :). hope you keep reading and enjoy. Suggestions on what should happen are welcome so R&R_


	8. Chapter 8: dream number 1

"Dungeon dwelling bat" Snape threw up his hands in defeat as Harry smirked

"_Dungeon dwelling bat" Snape threw up his hands in defeat as Harry smirked. Looking around again, Harry knew that the rooms would be just what he needed. What he didn't know is that the problems that arise after everything he went through during the summer were about to arise for the first time that night._

Harry exited the bathroom later that evening, his hair dripping and his pajama bottoms on. Snape was already lying in bed, a book in his hands. Harry smiled as he watched Snape turn a page slowly and then climbed in the large bed next to him. When Snape felt the bed dip beside him, he marked his page and put the book on the bedside table. He pulled Harry closer to him and gave him a soft kiss.

"Well this is a lot earlier than I had imagined but I couldn't be more pleased to be married to you" Snape whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded as he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight" Harry managed to mutter before he slipped into welcome sleep. After a while, Harry's blissful dream was turned into a nightmare…………………………………………………………………….

_Harry watched in horror as is Uncle Dursely, naked, made his way towards him. Harry coward in a corner, trembling._

"_Please no Uncle! I did what you asked, please" Harry pleaded with Dursely. Dursely just laughed in a maniac like way as he tore harry's clothing away from his body and turned him over. As Dursely started plunging into his body, Harry screamed in agony. Suddenly Harry was shaken from his sleep………………_

Harry shot up in terror, cold sweat streaming down his face. He was vaguely aware of the hands rubbing his back comfortably. Once Harry had fully woke, he realized Snape was rubbing his back.

"Harry you alright? Have the dreams started?" Harry nodded, trembling slightly. Suddenly there was a warm body pressing against his and Harry buried his face into Snape's bare chest. The sobs suddenly came, surprising Harry slightly. Snape tightened his grip around Harry, rocking the teen slowly to help him calm down.

"Shhh Harry. It was only a dream. Just remember it was a dream. He can't get you. Know that he can't get you."

"Sev it was…..horrible. It felt so real……What did I do to deserve that? I was a good nephew wasn't i?" Harry sobbed and Snape started to stroke his hair.

"Harry whatever happened to you was not your fault. You didn't deserve whatever your Uncle did to you ok. Your safe with me and your Uncle won't be able to touch you again ok. I promise you that" Harry's sobs lessened eventually but he had a hard time falling back asleep. But just before dawn, Snape and Harry both fell asleep again, cradling each other closer.

_A/N: Well there you all go. If you were wondering about the after effects of rape and abuse, then here's the start of it ; ). Well you know the drill R&R: animesnape21_


End file.
